You are the one that I want
by Flolie25
Summary: OS rated M qui se déroule dans un épisode imaginaire, supposé être le 6eme de la saison 4, après la représentation de Grease à McKinley. Brittana.


**You are the one what I want**

La représentation venait à peine de se terminer mais Brittany était déjà partie de l'auditorium, pressée de fuir celle qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elles avaient échangé des regards tout au long du spectacle mais celui du final était bien trop profond et chaud pour qu'elle puisse résister plus longtemps aux larmes qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans le bleu de ses yeux. Elles s'étaient retrouvé nez à nez lors de la toute fin de la chanson « You are the one what I want » de Grease, et l'on avait pu lire dans les intentions de chacune que les paroles qu'elles chantaient étaient exactement ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. « You are the One what I want » chantaient-elles dans les chœurs, en écho aux deux interprètes principaux. Et elles n'avaient cessé de se regarder à chaque fois jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les yeux pétillants d'amour et de folles envies. Ce fut trop pour Brittany.

Regarder Santana, la toucher, lui sourire, lui parler, devenait une torture et elle ne le supportait plus. Tout au long de la semaine elle avait du se faire violence pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme elles l'avaient si souvent fait ces dernières années. Mais elles n'étaient désormais plus ensembles, Brittany devait se faire à cette idée, aussi douloureux que cela soit. Elle avait donc décidé de fuir les lieux sans se retourner et sans se poser de questions.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une course effrénée, se croyant seule dans le couloir désert et froid du lycée, Brittany s'arrêta net vers sa fuite en avant. Elle se rendit compte que tout ça ne servait à rien, que demain sa douleur serait toujours présente. Elle voulait pleurer, elle voulait hurler sa peine et montrer à Santana à quel point une vie sans elle n'avait aucun sens. Elle aurait voulu être capable de parler ce jour là dans la salle du Glee club lorsque Santana avait rompu, elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point cette décision était idiote, mais elle en avait été incapable, se sentant soumise à la seule décision de son ex petite amie. Elle avait pourtant son mot à dire mais Santana avait cru bien faire. Brittany le savait, elle avait fait ça pour lui permettre à elle de se réaliser seule. Mais à quoi bon si c'était pour être malheureuse?

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça San? Pourquoi me rendre triste? Tu avais promis pourtant..." dit-elle a voix haute comme pour extérioriser sa peine.

"Je suis désolée Brit..."

Brittany avait sursauté, prise par surprise par la voix sombre et éraillée de la latina. Elle se retourna timidement, les yeux brillants de larmes et le rouge aux joues, osant à peine regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Cette dernière fit un pas prudent vers elle avant de continuer sa pensée.

"Je sais que tu as mal. Je le sais parce que moi aussi j'ai mal. Et je sais que nos gestes, nos mots, nos pensées et nos regards l'une pour l'autre cette semaine n'avaient rien d'anodins. Je sais qu'entre toi et moi rien ne sera jamais fini."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

Tout en continuant d'avancer, Santana lui expliqua.

"Je veux dire que quand je te vois j'oublie que tu n'es plus à moi. Quand je te touche malencontreusement tout mon corps te réclame. Quand je sens ta présence simplement en reconnaissant l'odeur de ton parfum j'ai envie de me retourner et de me jeter dans tes bras. Je veux dire par là Brit que tu me manque" fini t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule et en pleurant.

"Je comprends pas San..Je comprends pas ce que tu veux...Je..Dis moi ce que tu veux vraiment. Dis moi ce que je dois faire. Il y a quelques semaines tu me quittais pour une raison qui continue de m'échapper et aujourd'hui tu me dis que rien n'est fini..."

"Je crois que je n'ai pas de mots pour t'expliquer ce que je veux B..Je crois que...et merde."

* * *

POV Santana

Je me suis jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser avec force, saisissant son visage avec mes mains tremblantes de peur. Comment résister plus longtemps à l'appel de ses lèvres? Depuis plusieurs jours, à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde je l'entend dans ses silences me supplier de l'embrasser. Entend t-elle mes suppliques elle aussi? Entend t-elle mon cœur battre la chamade dès que je la vois?

Je mis dans ce baiser toute la frustration éprouvée depuis notre rupture. Je l'ai senti surprise et hésitante dans un premier temps, mais elle ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à répondre à ce baiser avec fougue et précipitation. Elle m'a enlacé avec une infinie tendresse et j'ai alors senti tout mon corps se liquéfier.

Mes mains se perdirent ensuite dans la nuque dorée de ma belle et l'intensité de notre échange en fut décuplée. Nos langues se battaient pour la domination dans un ballet majestueux, et nos gestes se faisaient de plus en plus pressants, provoquant chez chacune d'entre nous des soupirs de plaisir.

Nous étions au beau milieu d'un couloir de McKinley, esseulées et cette réalité me percuta de plein fouet. Et si quelqu'un arrivait au beau milieu de cette communion et mettait fin à nos intentions?

"Brit, mon cœur, viens par là..." Puis-je articuler dans un souffle et entre deux baisers.

Je l'attirai vers la salle de classe la plus proche, ouvris avec difficulté la porte et nous précipitai à l'intérieur avec maladresse, si bien que l'on failli trébuché sur la première chaise. Nous sommes parties dans un éclat de rire, comme avant. Nous n'avions effectivement pas besoin de parler, juste de laisser nos corps s'exprimer.

Brittany mis fin à notre étreinte puis recula vers la porte, me laissant présager une suite moins heureuse. C'était pourtant sans connaître ses véritables intentions puisqu'elle commençait à déboutonner son chemisier blanc, laissant apercevoir le tissu, blanc lui aussi, de ses dessous. Cette vision ne fit qu'accroître mon désir et mon excitation. La peau offerte et les yeux en demande de caresses, Brittany me supplia de la rejoindre et de lui faire l'amour. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons en cet instant contre le mur, à moitié nues et terriblement excitées. Je parcoures de ma bouche la moindre parcelle de peau offerte de Brittany pendant que cette dernière tente désespérément de déboutonner le premier bouton de son propre jean.

"Laisses moi faire ça mon amour."

Je m'exécute, déboutonnant prestement ce fameux bouton pour ensuite faire glisser la fermeture éclaire avec une lenteur déconcertante. Je joue en cet instant, bien décidée à prendre tout mon temps. Je veux savourer chaque seconde de cet acte d'amour et surtout, mon souhait le plus cher est d'entendre la femme que j'aime me supplier d'aller plus vite.

"Te fiches pas de moi San, j'ai pas attendu un mois pour que tu me fasse languir." m'engueule t-elle avec malice avant de me pousser avec douceur et détermination vers le bureau.

"T'es sérieuse B? Sur le bureau de Mr Shuster?"

"Peu importe où, tant que tu me donnes ce que j'attends et ce que tu espère depuis le début de la semaine."

« Depuis un mois tu veux dire... »

« Pourquoi rompre alors? » me demande t-elle tout en m'embrassant langoureusement.

A peine ces quelques mots échangés, et sans lui apporter une réponse que je n'ai pas, je me retrouve à lui faire l'amour sur ce fameux bureau. Je glisse ma main dans son jean ouvert et je sens alors son humidité à travers le tissu de sa culotte. Cette sensation me fait perdre la tête et dans un mouvement pressé je tente de faire voler le pantalon.

"Tu penseras à ne plus jamais mettre ce genre de fringue quand je projette de te faire l'amour dans un lieu public Brit".

"Han han" parvient-elle à me répondre, la tête dans les étoiles et les lèvres martyrisées par ses propres dents pendant que le morceaux de tissu s'écrase sur le sol. Le désir est à son comble et l'empressement laisse progressivement place à une maitrise et un laissé allé contrôlé. Nous retrouvons finalement nos marques et notre complicité de toujours.

Je glisse mes doigts dans la culotte de ma petite amie et entre en elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous laissons chacune échapper un premier gémissement incontrôlé. J'entre en elle et ressors avec lenteur pour aller caresser son clitoris durci que j'humidifie avec le liquide chaud que je récupère de sa fente mouillée. Je me mors les lèvres avant de plonger ma langue dans sa bouche offerte pour un échange passionné et au comble de l'excitation. Mes lèvres viennent ensuite se perdre dans son cou à l'odeur fruitée de son parfum pour y laissé mes marques, pendant que je glisse en elle deux doigts aventureux et avides d'elle. Je suis à moitié sur elle, en équilibre précaire sur le bureau mais rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je commence des mouvements de va et vient lents et profonds, caressant de mon autre main ses seins aux bouts pointus et durs sous le tissu de son soutient gorge, pendant qu'elle s'accroche comme elle peut au bureau, les bras tendus en arrière et le corps complètement à ma merci. Elle se cambre, gémit, supplie, remercie pendant que je la pénètre, mes mouvements se faisant de plus en plus rapide et saccadés. Je la sens venir mais j'en veux plus, je la veux plus longtemps, je la veux éternellement. Je m'arrête, provoquant un râle de désespoir de sa part.

« San, bébé, t'arrêtes pas... »

« Oh si... »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Le bout de tissu recouvrant l'objet de mes attentions soigneusement enlevé par mes soins, je l'installe plus confortablement au milieu du bureau, relève ses jambes et me rue entre ses cuisses. Je goûte enfin à son humidité, en récolte quelques traces du bout de la langue que je fait voyager de bas en haut. Elle pousse un cri de jouissance qui me provoque une décharge de plaisir au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je pourrais jouir avec elle rien qu'à l'écoute de ce son mélodieux.

Je la caresse avec passion et avidité, allant même jusqu'à la dévorer. Elle est prise de mouvements de plus en plus incontrôlables, me forçant à saisir ses cuisses et à les maintenir avec force pour qu'elle puisse rester en contact avec ma langue jusqu'à la libération de sa jouissance. Celle-ci arrive au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts intenses et d'une apnée éreintante. Je suis à bout de souffle tout comme elle. Elle ne parvient plus à bouger, plongée dans les méandre de l'orgasme. Je pose ma tête sur son vente, cherchant ma respiration, le sourire sur les lèvres d'avoir retrouver celle que j'aime.

« You are the One what I want Santana, vraiment et plus que jamais... »


End file.
